Naruto Dimensions to all
by Rikudou Uzunami
Summary: Naruto has been pulled out of his dimension along with Sasuke to stop the dimensions from colliding with theirs follow as they go through different worlds


**Hey people Rikudou Uzunami here i have a new story and its called Naruto dimensions to All **

**Summary: Naruto has been pulled out of his dimension along with Sasuke to stop the dimensions from colliding with theirs follow as they go through different worlds**

****"Naruto" Speaking

_"Naruto" Thinking_

**"Naruto" Demon speaking**

_**"Naruto" Demon Thinking**_

* * *

It was the end of the fourth shinobi war Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was standing in front of the nearly complete Jubi. Naruto and the whole shinobi forces had fought hard and many live were lost. Some killed by the Edo Tensei and others by the Zestu clones. Naruto, Kakashi, and Kirabi had been fighting Madara, Obito and the Jubi to their very end. They had managed to get a drop on Obito as Kakashi had distracted him before Naruto had shoved a Rasengan into his head. Kirabi was going over to Kakashi and Naruto before Madara came and had Shinra Tensei Naruto away and had shoved a kunai through Kakashi's neck.

Naruto was seeing red. He couldn't believe his sensei was killed right in front of him. He started to draw in more of Kurama's chakra and also had Sennin mode with it. He flashes right in front of Madara before he started an all-out taijutsu fight. Kirabi had looked down at Kakashi's body and looked when he heard a growl. He looked up and saw the Jubi glaring at the fight before it. Kirabi came to a conclusion that the Jubi had sensed Naruto's hatred for killing his sensei.

All a while Naruto had started to get tired but was more frustrated because every time he hit Madara he would just reheal himself. While Naruto was keeping Madara busy the Jubi had looked down to Kirabi before Kirabi looked into its eye and his face went blank.

**Inside Kirabi's Mind**

Kirabi didn't know why he was dragged into his mindscape. He looked everywhere till he heard so people talking. He saw a door and opened the door before everything turned white. After the whiteness had disappeared Kirabi found himself in front of nine different people. The first was a sandy blonde woman, the second was a blue haired woman, the third was a sea foam green haired guy, the fourth was a red haired guy, the fifth was a white haired man, the sixth was another white haired man, the seventh was a green haired woman, the eighth was a purple haired man, and the last was a black haired woman. He looked at all of them and before he could speak all of them had risen before they sat back down.

"What's going on in here?" Kirabi asked. He wanted to know why he was here which was why he spoke like this.

"Kirabi, jinchuriki of the Hachibi, we have brought you here to tell Naruto to finish off Madara because he is a pain." Spoke the black haired one.

"Sure I'll tell him to finish him off." Responded Kirabi.

"Good we will discuss with Naruto after he kills Madara." Said again the black haired woman.

Before Kirabi could tell them anything he was pushed out of his mindscape.

**Outside Kirabi's Mind**

His face was no longer blank as he had looked to see Naruto about to kill Madara by sealing him away. Kirabi felt the Hachibi being absorbed by the Jubi just by looking at him. Naruto looked behind Kirabi fainted on the ground and saw the Jubi starting to walk towards him before it stared down at him. Before Naruto could move he felt himself losing conscious as he looked into the Jubi's eye. The next thing Naruto knew was that he was in some kind of room. Naruto got up before he went towards the door. He opened it and saw he was in a long hallway with only a few doors. Naruto started to walk towards the end of the hallway and when he opened it he was blinded as a bright light illuminated everything for a few minutes.

Naruto had opened his eyes before he saw five people in the room. The five could be described as goddesses because of the way they look. The first was a white haired woman was the first Naruto looked at. She had on a sky blue kimono that slightly covered her assets, he looked towards her face and saw her tan skin with luscious full lips then he looked into her eyes and saw they were full of amusement by Naruto looking at her. Before Naruto can look at the other woman and describe them in his mind, he heard someone cough to get his attention which in turn caused him to blush in embarrassment. That was when Naruto turned to them seriously as he wanted to know where he was as he needed to get back to where he was.

"So, does anyone know why I'm here?" Naruto asked the woman in front of him.

"Yes," started the silver haired woman," you are here because we have a great mission for the dimensions are starting to come towards our universe the very first one we created. This dimension uses energy similar to ours."

"So you want to me," points to himself, "to go to the other dimensions to try to stop them from colliding with ours." Naruto asked as he tried to comprehend going to other dimensions away from his friends.

"Yes, but we will be teaching you how their energy and their attacks as well." Said a red haired woman.

Naruto stared at her as she seemed familiar to him for some reason. He looked at her closely before he turned to the rest as they stared at him.

"I will go on this mission." Started Naruto, "but I want at least a friend with me."

"Yes, that will be okay with us. So who is this friend you want with you." Asked the white haired woman.

"The person I want with me is Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said.

"Then it shall be done." Started the white haired woman, "but he will also learn with you."

"That's cool." Naruto said.

When Naruto heard a door open he saw Sasuke Uchiha standing there looking at him. Before they walked towards each other and Naruto started explaining why he was here, and what they had to do. Sasuke looked he won the lottery as he had wanted to learn some knew things.

"So how will Naruto and me be learning these new energies?" Sasuke asked them.

"It will take about two years to learn everything." Responded one of the women with black hair.

The team duo of Naruto and Sasuke had two years to learn four different types of energy known as Ki, mana, chi, and reiryoku, but Sasuke had to also learn how to use youki as Naruto already knew how to use it.

It's going to be an intense two years for the two as one had to learn four while the other had learn five different types of energy.

* * *

**Hey people hope you like the first chapter to my new story i will put up a poll which will last until saturday to see which place they will travel first so i will put after this chapter is put up**


End file.
